A Trip To Remember
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: The Doctor and River attend a wedding and gain some new friends and a trip to remember. River/Eleven. Will/Emma.


_**A/n: Anyone who knows me knows I love Doctor Who and Glee. Particularly, Will and Emma. This is my third Doctor Who/Glee cross over and I am very pleased with the way it turned out.**_

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" The Doctor demanded, standing on the top floor of the console, as River stepped through the doors.<p>

The part-Time Lord grinned over at the Doctor. "Just checking in on a lovely couple."

The Doctor descended down the stairs, eyeing her. "I don't understand your fascination with your parents lives. You were there for mostly all of it."

The blonde laughed and shook her head. "I'm not talking about my parents."

He paused, now standing in front of her, furrowing his brow. "What other couples do you know? Or are you just spying on random couples?"

"You're silly." She tapped his nose with a giggle and brushed passed him to walk to the other side of the console.

He whirled around to watch her, scratching his head. "And you River Song completely confuse me. Regularly."

She peered around the central pillar and winked at him. "That's my job, sweetie."

He sighed heavily and walked over to her, resting his side against the console as she smirked up at him.

"Where were you really?"

She shrugged, also leaning up against the console. "Where I told you I was."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and at her unwavering smirk, turned to the monitor to read out their coordinates. "Lima, Ohio, 2012?" He questioned, looking back at River. "What are you up to?"

She gaped at him mockingly, the smirk still planted on her lips. "You think so highly of me."

"You give me good reason." He answered quickly.

"Touche."

He stepped forward then, his face coming only inches from hers, his narrowed eyes locking onto her bemused ones. "What were you doing in Ohio?" He repeated slowly.

"Well," She blew air out her lips, causing him to blink rapidly, before she pulled away, starting to once again circle the console as she spoke. "If you must know, there is a couple there who was in dire need of my help."

He swung around the console fast, his eyes widening as he spoke in horror. "What did you _do?" _

She laughed at his apparent state of horror. "Oh will you stop being such a worried old man." He huffed in protest and she shook her head. "I did nothing wrong! A long time ago, well you remember, before I regenerated into me." She motioned to herself. "I drove up in a corvette...I just so happened to steal that corvette from someone who deserved it."

He frowned in disapproval. "River..."

"He was a stupid, old dentist who were coming between these two. I had to do something. And now they're living together, engaged, and happy and I feel I've done my job."

"Riiiiverrrr." He drawled out her name, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "You can't just go messing around in peoples lives."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Now you sound like my Dad."

"I'm the Doctor I'm worse than-"

"Yeah, I know, you're worse than everybody's dad." She walked over to pat his cheek lightly. "I don't need to be told what to do, thank you. You know me, love, I've always done what I wanted."

"Yeah," He grabbed her wrist lightly, "And where exactly did I have to rescue you from?"

She smiled impishly. "You _love_ breaking me out of prison."

"Oh yes, freeing a criminal quite frequently is one of my very favorite activities." He remarked sarcastically. "Right next to genocide and handling a gun."

"Oh, you-" She reached down to straighten his slightly askewed bow-tie, smirking up at him. "I am standing here, aren't I? You wouldn't do it if you didn't love it."

His nose scrunched up in distaste and she laughed, turning away from him. "Anyway, I have a request to make."

"Ooh!" Suddenly he was more chipper, following behind her like an excited puppy. "An adventure, where to?"

She smirked over her shoulder at him and walked over to the monitor, typing in some coordinates. He came over to stand behind her, watching the screen intently. He watched as the date changed but not the place.

He pursed his lips as she turned her head to grin at him.

"What happens here?"

"Only the most wonderful wedding of the universe. Well," she smirked smugly, "second best."

"A _wedding_?" He groaned. "River, I believe it was you who once said that she didn't do weddings."

She turned to face him, her back pressing into the console. "I was a different person back then. My mind was full of hateful, vengeful thoughts. Now," She slid her arms around his neck, smiling flirtatiously, "I am quite the romantic."

He fidgeted awkwardly and slipped out from her hold, pushing her aside to take control of the monitor. "Why exactly do you want to go to this wedding? Are they aliens?"

"No!" She laughed, slapping his arm gently and watched as his face deflated. "Oh sweetie, they're just wonderful people. They've been through so much I would just love to see them get married. Doctor," She pouted, which was something she didn't do very often but reminded him so much of Amy and he certainly could never resist a Pond pouty face. "Please."

He sighed heavily. "I really hate you sometimes."

A bright grin spread across her face and she threw her arms around his neck, pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you!" She pulled away and winked. "And no you don't."

She raced passed him, leaving him shaking his head, and ran over to the console, switching and pressing rapidly.

Soon the familiar sound of the time rotor switching its destination filled the air and then returned to its normal, soothing noise of flying through the time vortex.

"Now," She turned to him with a grin, "I am going to get myself a very nice dress and you, mister, better get in your tux."

He shook his head as he watched her sashay down one of the many corridors.

Just as the TARDIS landed, without making the wheezing noise, because it was River after all who had piloted her, River walked back into the console room where the Doctor had already changed and had been waiting for her.

" 'Bout bloody time." He remarked as she strolled in. "River Song, the only part-human, part- Time Lord in this universe but oh so very human."

"It is a special occasion. I needed to make sure I looked good." She shrugged and then smiled placing one hand on her hip. "How do I look?"

His face softened a bit and he walked over to link his arms with hers. "You look beautiful."

She beamed up at him. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Right then." He sighed. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

"Don't act like I'm taking you to your death sentence, my love." She shook her head at him. "This will be fun, I promise! You will love Will and Emma!"

"Finally we learn this famous couples names." He mused as she led him out of the TARDIS onto a grassy patch outside a small white church.

River simply smiled and continued onwards towards the church.

The old wooden doors squeaked in low protest as they tried to quietly sneak into the back. Luckily, most of the wedding party didn't notice except for the few in the back who turned their heads.

They stayed pressed against the back wall, River watching with a warm smile on her face as the redhead and curly haired man pledged their love and lives to each other.

And as the words "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" echoed throughout the church and the newly married couple shared their first kiss as man and wife, River was the first one to start applauding, the Doctor right behind her, smiling just as bright as she was.

Will and Emma ran down the aisle, hand in hand, laughing as flower petals were thrown among them and as they passed River and the Doctor at the end of the church, Emma caught River's eye.

She faltered for a moment, her eyes widening for a second. River smiled and waved at her before her husband pulled her completely out of the church.

River felt the Doctor's hand on the small of her back and his breath at her ear. "How much did you get involved in these people's lives?"

She smirked turning her head to face him. "Spoilers."

He frowned as she stepped out of the doors, avoiding the crowd just about to leave the church. "River!" He called over the heads of the people now blocking his view from his curly headed companion. "That's not funny, River!"

* * *

><p>Standing by the curb, waiting for their limo to arrive to take them to the reception hall, husband and wife held hands. However, instead of basking in their newly wedded glory, Will could sense Emma was distracted. The fact that she kept turning her head and scanning the crowds was sort of a dead give away.<p>

"Em," He whispered near her ear, kissing her beautifully done red hair. "What are you looking at?"

"That woman..." She murmured quietly, leaning into Will's side.

"What woman?" Will's brow furrowed, now focusing his attention on the crowd to see who his wife was referring to.

"That woman I was telling you about. The one I kept seeing whenever we went out."

Will nodded in recollection. "You thought we were being stalked."

"You have to admit its pretty strange to see the same woman, whom you have never seen before, show up only on your dates."

"And...she's here?"

"Yes!" Emma finally turned to look at Will, her brown eyes wide. "I saw her standing at the back with some man. I feel like she's a ghost because you never see her but..." She slowly turned back to the crowd. "She has to be real."

Will pursed his lips, eyeing the crowd and searching for any sign of their mysterious stalker and amongst the many heads he spotted something.

"Emma?" He asked slowly.

"Will?" Emma returned, turning her head to look at him.

"Since when did the church have a police box?"

"What?" She followed his line of sight to the blatantly obvious blue police box sitting in the middle of the yard. And leaning against it was none other than River Song, her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her lips.

"Will." Emma gasped, grabbing onto his arm. "It's her."

Will gaped at the woman who had made his wife paranoid for weeks on end when they had just started their relationship. He never for a moment thought Emma was just imagining her but it was strange to actually see her in the flesh.

"Do you think we should talk to her?" Will whispered into her ear.

Emma visibly swallowed but nodded slowly. "I...I am curious as to why she's been following us and why she's here."

Will grasped Emma's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. They shared a quick glance and step by step slowly made their way over to River and the blue police box.

Halfway there, they heard a voice shouting, "Melody River Song Pond!" and spotted the Doctor marching towards her to which she blatantly rolled her eyes.

"You can't just say 'spoilers' for every little thing you don't want to explain. I understand your use of the word for things you must not explain for sake of timey-wimey reasons but this is something you very well can explain! What. did. ..people?"

River bit down her lip, trying to suppress a grin at the Doctor who was now just in front of her and then she cleared her throat, motioning to the couple standing just several yards away.

The Doctor craned his head slowly to the side, spotted the wide eyed newlyweds, stared at them for a minute and then threw his hands up in a greeting. "Oh, yes, hello! Will and Emma, correct? Congratulations on the marriage thing. You two will be very happy, I have a feeling. Well, its more than feeling really. More like a knowledge. Actually its more like her knowledge," He motioned to River over his shoulder, "She...knows things..." He trailed off realizing how creepy that actually sounded. "But I think I've said a bit too much for first meetings. Hello, I'm the Doctor." He reached out with both his hands taking both Will and Emma's at the same time and shaking them.

Will and Emma continued to stare at them, stunned into silence by their very strange guests.

The Doctor seeing that he was getting no response, dropped their hands and cleared his throat. "Right then going by the look on both of your faces I think its safe to assume that though we know who you are you have no idea who we are. Well, I'm the Doctor, just said that but you're probably wondering who she is..."

River interrupted him by walking over a placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can introduce myself sweetie, thank you." She gave his shoulder a squeeze and then walked over towards Will and Emma.

"I am terribly sorry, you must be extremely confused as to who I am and why I keep showing up in your lives."

The Doctor snorted behind her and she shot a quick glare over her shoulder.

"My name is River Song and I promise you, I am not here to hurt you."

Will's hand left Emma's and a protective arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her close against him, clearly still unsure about River and the Doctor.

"Why are you here?" He asked curiously. "Emma's noticed you following us..." He glanced quickly at the police box. "Are you some sort of cop? Did we do something wrong?"

Emma's eyes widened at Will's words. The thought of something like being arrested for something she wasn't aware she did on her wedding day did not make her any less anxious.

"No." River shook her head with a warm, reassuring smile. "I'm not a cop and neither is he. I know it looks and sounds strange but I was just passing through. I'm...well, lets just say I'm your guardian angel."

"Our _what?_" Emma whispered in shock.

"I have the power to see anything you've ever done and everything you ever will do and to make sure you are guided in the right direction, which in this case was towards each other." River explained.

Emma and Will glanced at each other, their facial expressions both reading just how crazy they thought this woman was.

"Guardian angel?" The Doctor whispered in River's ear skeptically. "_Really?_"

"Shh." She shushed him quickly, elbowing him gently in the ribs causing him to grunt and back away.

"I can see the doubt on your faces, that's alright, it happens a lot with me. But if you want, I can prove it to you."

Emma and Will switched their gazes back to her, Will's eyes narrowing in suspicion, Emma's eyes remaining wide in wonder.

"How?" Will questioned.

"We can take you somewhere you would never imagine in your wildest dreams." River answered and took a few steps back until she was in front of the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" She prompted, never taking her eyes off the couple.

The Doctor glanced inquisitively between River and Will and Emma until River turned to him with an exasperated look.

"Oh, yes, right!" He raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors swung open with a bang.

Will and Emma eyed the box in tentative curiosity. "Its in the police box?" Will asked.

River nodded with a grin and out stretched her arm towards the opened doors, welcoming them in.

Emma glanced up at Will, her hesitance and anxiousness written in her eyes. Will shrugged, silently communicating that it wouldn't hurt to see what was in the box and he squeezed her hand reassuringly and together they walked towards the police box.

As Emma and Will approached the entrance, River glanced over to the Doctor, grinning knowingly and he grinned back at her, suddenly much more thrilled at the prospect of bringing two new people aboard the TARDIS temporarily.

River and the Doctor's attention were drawn away from each other as they heard the wedded couple gasp in awe. River took notice of the looks on their faces as they peered into the TARDIS, taking in the whole twinkling console room in all its glory.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Schuester to the TARDIS."

Hesitantly they stepped in through the blue doors and into the bright room, gaping around in shock and awe.

"How is this possible?" Will whispered. "Its-bigger on the inside."

"Haven't heard that one in a while." The Doctor remarked stepping in after River and closing the doors behind him.

"It's beautiful." Emma muttered, releasing Will's hand and slowly spinning in a circle to take in the whole console.

The Doctor beamed. "Thank you."

Emma came back to Will's side and they shared the same awed look before turning back to face the Doctor.

The Doctor gazed upon his new visitors to the TARDIS, standing there in front of the console with wide, wondrous eyes...and groaned quietly.

"What is it?" River urged quietly.

"This is third time I've had a ginger in a wedding gown on my TARDIS." He whispered back. "You'd think if the universe loved time traveling gingers so much it'd make me one but noooo." He rolled his eyes and stepped forward towards Will and Emma as River stared after him in bemusement.

"Now," The Doctor clapped his hands together, fully addressing the couple in front of him, "We've already made our introductions so I shall just now have to introduce my TARDIS. Will, Emma, this is my TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Travels to any point in time: any place, any where, any time. Except Sundays, don't like Sundays. They're boring."

Will and Emma blinked at him.

"So," The Doctor continued, "Any time, any place, where do you want to go?" Before he gave them a chance to answer he walked around them, walking around the console as he spoke. "Do you have a favorite period in history? Or would you like to see the future? Not your future obviously but the earths future, a couple thousand years from now or more if you'd like. Or if you'd really like we could go to another planet."

"Sweetie," River cooed, eyeing Will and Emma who looked like statues they were so still with shock. "I think you're scaring them. You've been traveling with me for so long you've forgotten what its like to take real humans aboard the TARDIS." River approached the couple, smiling warmly as the Doctor pulled a face behind her back.

"I know this is a shock to you, not many people believe in aliens and time travel, but the fact of the matter is it is real and right now you have it all in the palm of your hands." River told them.

"T-time travel?" Will stuttered out, his eyes wide.

"Aliens?" Emma squeaked. "That are green like and have...five heads?"

River chuckled, shaking her head and the Doctor sighed. "You humans and your stereotypes. Not all aliens are green and there's only one race that has five heads and they're not green either. In fact their heads are mostly retractable and can camouflage to their surroundings."

Emma's eyes widened further at the Doctor's description and she clutched onto Will.

River shot an exasperated look over her shoulder at the Doctor and he shrugged sheepishly.

"Excuse him, he's a bit daft sometimes."

"Oi!"

"Don't worry, Emma. We would never take you to a planet that had aliens, not if you didn't want us to. This is your wedding present from us to you."

"Wait-" Will spoke up. "He called us humans...does that mean, you're not human?"

River smiled softly, kindly. "We're not, no."

"Well _I'm_ not." The Doctor corrected. "I am a full blooded Time Lord, River is only part Time Lord. She's also part human."

River rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. "And he never lets me forget that. You'd think the man would be grateful for another Time Lord around."

"Well I am of course. It is very lovely but you are only a Time Lord from direct exposure to the time vortex. Your parents are both human and you were born like a human, you were not conceived and birthed the Gallifreyan way."

"Oh." She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I sometimes forget how very ancient you are. I was once able to regenerate, I can fly the TARDIS, as far as I'm concerned I'm as much of a Time Lord as you are."

"Ha!"

The couple was so absorbed in their arguing that they failed to even remember that Will and Emma were still on board. The newlyweds had now started to fall out of their state of shock and started to relax watching River and the Doctor bicker with each other, happy to see that although they claimed to be aliens, they were really very human inside.

"Are you two married?" Will asked once there was a brief silence in the room as River and the Doctor stared each other down tensely.

His question broke their attention from each other and they turned to face Will and Emma. The Doctor glanced at River quickly and the stern look on her face faded into her famous flirtatious smirk.

The Doctor scratched the side of his head and took an awkward step away from her. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know. She won't tell me."

"Spoilers." River said simply.

"How could you _not_ know?" Will asked, confused. "Was it like a...drunk thing or something?"

River grinned maliciously and chuckled. "No. But that's a whole nother story."

The Doctor snapped his head towards her. _"What?" _

Her grin widened and she winked at him before returning to address Will and Emma. "We're time travelers and often times we don't travel together, only once in a while we will but for the most part, his past is my future and my past is his future. So I know what happens between us and telling him anything about his future would be catastrophic."

Emma shook her head, blinking, trying to wrap her head around what River just told her and noticed Will doing the same.

"Time travelers who meet in different orders...kind of like The Time Traveler's Wife."

"Oh I love that book!" River cried, clapping her hands together.

"You would." The Doctor shot. "But can we please get off the topic of me and River? You're here so we can take you somewhere cool not discuss my life."

"You can really take us anywhere in the universe?" Emma asked.

The Doctor grinned. "Any where at all. Your choice."

"Even Mars?"

The Doctor's nose crinkled. "Mars is rubbish, there's nothing on Mars. Besides, why limit yourself to the milky way? There are literally thousands of galaxies out there all with planets of their own."

"If I might interrupt to suggest," River piped in, eyeing the once again wide eyed Will and Emma, and then turning to the Doctor. "Sweetie, Will is a glee club director." Will's eyes snapped to River, clearly astonished that she knew such a fact when he had just met her. "If I recall there is a planet that would be perfect for his tastes." She raised her brow suggestively.

The Doctor's face suddenly lit up. "Yes, of course! Fermata!" He turned to Will and Emma to explain. "It's a tiny planet, resting on the edge of the Tisingter Galaxy. The atmospheric collisions surrounding it cause the entire planet to be constantly in a hum of melodies and harmonies. No intelligent life lives there because the founder refused to let such a beautiful planet be inhabited so you will not have to worry about aliens, apart from us."

Will's face was a lit in wonder at the description of the planet and Emma beside him was grinning from ear to ear.

"That sounds beautiful." Emma whispered, clasping her hands together over her heart.

"You can really take us there? That is really such a place?" Will questioned.

"Of course!" The Doctor replied and slapped River's hand away as she reached for the console. "My TARDIS."

She rolled her eyes. "With your driving, we'll end up on Raxacoricofallapatorious."

He gaped at her. "Now that is just insulting! Raxacoricofallaportorius is hundreds of light years away from Fermata and my driving is not that bad!"

River raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, if you insist."

He narrowed his eyes and grumbled under his breath as he set the coordinates for Fermata. He pressed buttons and turned knobs and the time rotor started grinding in time travel, River rolling her eyes but the Doctor smiling as the _vworp vworp_ filled the air.

"Again with the brakes." River remarked.

"I happen to love that sound and the TARDIS never complains."

"Until you crash into something."

He huffed. "You just watch River Song, I've been traveling for over 700 years, I know how to fly my ship."

Emma gasped, her eyes trailing over the Doctor. "You're 700 years old?"

"I'm 909 actually." He answered and both Will and Emma's eyes widened.

"But you look so young." Will remarked.

"Time Lord." The Doctor answered simply. "I don't appear to age, I could live for thousands of years with this face. Though traveling all over the universe does have its dangers and I tend to get hurt. In that case, I don't die, just regenerate, meaning I can change my body when I'm about to die so I don't die. This body?" He motioned to himself. "Number eleven. And River over there, she's on three. Though, due to some unfortunate circumstances she doesn't have any more regenerations."

"You both have had different bodies?" Will asked.

"Oh yes. Different bodies, different personalities, different everything. Though underneath it all we are still the same person we were when we were born."

"This is weird." Emma whispered, shaking her head. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

The Doctor smirked. "And believe me, you haven't seen anything yet."

For the rest of the trip to Fermata, they talked more about the Doctor and River and what Time Lords were and they also talked about Will and Emma and their lives. River and the Doctor sat listening intently as Emma and Will told their love story, though River had already known most of it, she pretended not to.

By the end of the story, that ended with this day, their wedding day, River and the Doctor both had dopey smiles on their faces. The Doctor always was fascinated with human lives and the stories they had to tell. Like he had once told Rose, it was an adventure he could never have and that made hearing stories like Will and Emma's so much more special.

The Doctor and River left Will and Emma who were now canoodling with each other, wrapped in their own love story and remembering that were now husband and wife. They watched the newlyweds from the other side of the console until the _vworp vworp_ once again filled the air and the TARDIS landed with a gentle thud.

Emma and Will pulled their attention away from each other at the noise and looked around for the Doctor and River. The Doctor approached them quickly with a grin on his face, River following quietly behind.

"Will and Emma, right outside those doors is a planet that is thousands and thousands of miles away from Earth. No human has ever stepped foot on the ground of this planet, you two will be the first, ever. Are you ready?"

Will rose to his feet and helped Emma, who was swimming in her wedding gown on the floor, to her feet and they both looked at each other and then turned to the Doctor with a smile and a nod.

"Right then! Here we go!" The Doctor turned on his heel and led the way down the console and towards the front doors. He gave one last look over his shoulder at the couple and then slowly pulled open the doors.

Immediately the sound of beautiful un-earthly music drifted into the TARDIS. The humans gasped at the sound and tears sprung to their eyes. Like a magnet pulling them, they drifted towards the open TARDIS doors and the Doctor watched with a satisfied smile as they took their first steps onto non-earth soil.

"Oh my god." Emma whispered breathlessly, grasping onto Will's arms as they both stared out at the planet before them.

All they could see before them was hill after rolling hill of the most green they had ever seen and in the sky above was the picture of the atmospheric gases colliding, painting splashes of every color known to man, plus more, each producing a new musical sound.

Will held onto Emma's arm as he gaped up at the sky, his eyes twinkling in delight and unshed tears.

"I can't believe this." He whispered. "This is...incredible. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Ever _heard." _

Emma placed her free hand over her heart, her wide brown eyes also glistening and she rested her head against his shoulder. "Oh Will..."

Will's head twitched, unable to tear his gaze away from the wondrous skies of Fermata. Eventually he turned his head and locked eyes with his wife and the picture of her, all dressed in white, her red hair flowing beautifully over her shoulders, the impossible alien sky behind her made his heart almost leap out of his chest. Without a word, he grabbed her from around the waist, pressing her body to his and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Emma immediately responded, throwing her arms around his neck and returning the kiss with the same fervor.

Standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, the Doctor watched them with a contented grin on his face. River slid in next to him, lightly slipping her arm through his and nudging his hips with hers. "And you didn't want to come."

"I didn't think something like this would happen." He responded, never taking his eyes off the couple.

"With you Doctor, anything is possible."

The Doctor lowered his eyes to her and she tilted her head back to smile at him.

"You know what I think?" The Doctor prompted after a long silence, with both their attention back on Will and Emma who were now mirroring their own position with their arms linked, her head on his shoulder, staring out into the sky.

"If I knew what went inside of your head all the time, Doctor, life wouldn't be as interesting."

He nudged her lightly and she laughed. "What do you think?"

"I think the reason you love Emma and Will so much is because they remind you of your Mum and Dad."

Her brow furrowed as she looked over and up at him. "You have got to be kidding."

"No! Listen, I know their personalities are not the same. Especially not Emma's because she's nothing like Amy but she _is_ a ginge and Will, well, I could see him getting along with Rory."

"That's a very interesting thought." River mused. "But I think you're reading too much into it."

"I am not!" The Doctor insisted. "Why these two? Of all people? There are hundreds of couples, thousands, millions throughout time and space and out of everybody you choose these two. Why? I'll tell you why." With his free arm he motioned out towards Will and Emma's profiles, the ginger in the white dress and the loving, devoted man beside her. "You love your parents, River Song and there's nothing wrong with that, they're brilliant people. And you got to watch them fall in love, you _helped_ them fall in love and you want to do the same with these two who remind you so much of your Mum and Dad."

For once in River Song's life she was entirely quiet, no witty quip, no flirty banter, just silence as she stayed rested against the Doctor, watching the couple before her.

Eventually she let out a soft sigh and said quietly. "You're very irritating you know...because you're so brilliant and you're always right."

"Not always." He shrugged. "But nine hundreds years gives me a few chances to be right sometimes."

She scoffed a laugh, shaking her head. "I hate you."

He smirked. "No you don't."

They fell silent after that, just letting themselves enjoy the wonderful feel of being on a different planet. It had been a while since they arrived on a planet that didn't involve getting chased by killer beings or just finding someone who wanted to kill him because there seemed to be a lot of that recently.

It could have minutes, it could have been hours, hell it could have been days before Will and Emma finally left their spot and came back to the TARDIS.

The four of them shared heartfelt smiles and shocking her new husband, Emma was the first to reach out and hug River. River, trying to hide her own surprise, read the surprise on Will's face, figured something hugging was not something his new wife did often and returned the hug eagerly.

"I just want to thank you." Emma said after she pulled away, smiling up at River. "I don't know who you really are. An alien, a time traveler, a guardian angel but...thank you, for all you've done."

"My pleasure." River answered with a smile.

Emma then turned to the Doctor, smiled and hugged the Time Lord. His arms flapped awkwardly at his sides for a moment but then they surrounded her in a warm hug and she kissed his cheek as she pulled away.

"And thank you, for bringing us here, for letting us aboard your...ship."

"Oh, it was no trouble." The Doctor replied, smiling. "It's what I live for."

Emma smiled widely and retreated back to Will's side who then reached out and quickly hugged River and shook the Doctor's hand also thanking them for the trip of a lifetime.

"I hate to leave this place." Will said, glancing over his shoulder. "It's unbelievable."

"Well, yes, this is one trip you will never forget." The Doctor stated. "But, you've got your whole lives ahead of yourselves. You're married, you can have a family and in a way, that's even better than all of this."

River grinned up at him. "You _sap."_

"Shut up." He snapped quickly and the trio laughed.

"We should probably get you home now." River said to Will and Emma.

Suddenly Emma's eyes widened and with a gasp she turned to Will. "Oh my god, Will! We just left! We've been gone for hours!"

Before Will could fully go into a panic as well, the Doctor rushed to reassure them. "You're forgetting one thing. This is a time machine. I can take you back to the exact moment you left."

The couple visibly relaxed and Emma muttered a 'thank goodness' under her breath. "I would hate to explain this to my mother."

The Doctor chuckled and River smiled and they both moved aside to let the newlyweds into the TARDIS. "Come along, Schuesters. We've got to get you back home."

Just as he'd promised, the TARDIS materialized back on the yard of the church not seconds after it had disappeared. This was of course only done by River because she did not trust him to land in the right time or to land the mysterious blue box in the middle of the church yard without being noisy about it to bring attention to themselves.

Will and Emma stepped out onto the Earth grass, looking out at the sky blue Earth sky and glancing at all of their guests still mingling outside the church.

"It's like we never left." Emma whispered to her husband and Will nodded, in shock that it was at all possible.

They turned back to the TARDIS where River and the Doctor stood in the doorway and they smiled.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both." Will said to the pair of Time Lords. "I'll never forget this day or you two."

"And we will never forget you." River replied. "Once you step foot in the TARDIS you're part of her forever."

"Forever." The Doctor agreed with a smile. "Will and Emma, the newest children of time."

Grins spread across Will and Emma's faces, disbelief, awe and wonder still sparkling in their eyes from the events that just happened to them.

"Anyway, we should let you go. It is your wedding day and we don't want to keep you from your friends and family."

Emma's smile faltered slightly as she reached out to grab River's hand. "Oh, can't you stay? Will and I would love it if you both would stay for the reception."

"Yes, please. We insist. Stay." Will agreed, smiling at the pair.

River and the Doctor looked at one another, contemplating in silence and then they both grinned and turned back to look at Will and Emma.

"Well I do love a good party.


End file.
